This invention relates to communication satellites and more particularly relates to the scheduling and trading of resources for such satellites.
Efficient use of resources in a communication satellite is important because the capability of expanding the resources after launch is essentially nonexistent. Wholesalers typically subscribe to blocks of such resources, and retailers typically subscribe to portions of such blocks of resources. However, due to variations in demand among wholesalers and retailers, the resources are not always fully utilized. As a result, there is a need for efficient marketing of satellite communication resources to ensure that the satellite resources, including satellite bandwidth, are utilized to the maximum possible extent. There also is a need for a technique of efficiently trading satellite resources so that the resources are as fully utilized as possible on a real-time basis. This invention meets those needs.
The present invention is useful in a satellite communication system comprising an earth orbiting satellite for transmitting data in accordance with a schedule of satellite resources. By using the invention, the resources can be traded in real time with efficiency and dispatch. According to a preferred embodiment, an offer of at least a portion of the satellite resources is stored along with bids for the offered satellite resources. The storing preferably is accomplished in digital memories. The bids are then analyzed, and at least one of the bids is selected. The satellite data transmitting schedule then is altered in accordance with each selected bid. The analyzing, selecting and altering is preferably accomplished by digital processors, such as microprocessors or microcontrollers.
According to an apparatus mode of the preferred embodiment, a communication network interconnects the one or more memories, one or more processors and the satellite so that the resources may be efficiently traded with dispatch.
The foregoing techniques provide important product differentiation for satellite network/payload to manufacturers. In addition, they add great flexibility to satellite processed payloads and potential value for network service providers and bandwidth wholesalers. In addition, the techniques tend to maximize satellite communication data throughput and revenue.